


Sentence Set

by BasilLeaves



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: 「ベイチアあいうえお」です。例によって捏造に満ちており、またいろいろな別世界が混在しておりますのでその辺りご承知おかれますよう。なお、いくつかは過去ツイートからのサルベージです。





	

【愛】  
「愛している」と、胸の内で何千回も繰り返しながら、二人はそれを一度も口に出したことがない。ベイズは含羞から、チアルートは確信から。

 

【意識】  
自分のことを意識し始めたきっかけの話をしてくれと何度もせがむチアルートに、ベイズは仕方がないと諦めた顔を作って、何度でも同じ話を聞かせてやる。実は自分もチアに言い聞かせたいのだ。

 

【嘘】  
「お前以外の男は知らん」というベイズの嘘を、嘘と知っているのはチアルートだけである。ベイズは真実を知りたくないので、同じ質問を相手にするつもりはない。

 

【襟足】  
ベイズの弱点は、実は襟足である。無精を口実に髪を伸ばしっぱなしなのは、弱点をチアルートの前に無防備に晒さないためなのだ。そしてベイズは、チアルートの襟足をしょっちゅう盗み見している。

 

【臆病】  
ベイズ・マルバスは臆病な男だ。チアルート・イムウェを失うことに関してだけは。

 

【髪紐】  
ベイズの髪紐は遠い日に心を捧げた相手と交換した思い出の品である。一方、相手はその後すぐに髪を剃って以来、そんなことはすっかり忘れている。

 

【緊縛】  
二人の好みは緊縛プレイである。というのも、それはチアにとってはベイズへの精神的陥落を明示する方法だし、ベイズにとっては接近戦での物理的不利を解消できる手段だからである。win-win

 

【苦心】  
オレは長生きは無理だなと、ベイズは時々考える。四六時中面倒を見ているにも関わらず、チアルートをおとなしくさせておこうとするベイズの苦心が大抵は徒労に終わるからだ。昼の部も、夜の部も。

 

【結婚】  
チアルートとベイズは実はまだ結婚していない。ジェダには結婚という制度がないのである。

 

【幸福】  
くだらない冗談を言ったあとはいつも、チアルートはベイズに触れて口元を確かめる。ベイズはたいてい笑っているが、それは冗談がおかしかったからではなく、チアに触れられるのが嬉しいからである。というわけで、チアルートは自分が冗談の名手であるという幸福な誤解にいつまでも気付かずにいる。

 

【砂丘】  
ジェダの砂丘は一日たりとも同じ形を留めない。人の心も同じだ。ベイズは自分のことなど思い出してもいないだろう。ベイズを失っているあいだずっと、チアルートはそう思いこんでいた。砂丘の形など幼い頃の記憶の中にしかないのに。

 

【死】  
チアルートは自分の死を占えない。だが自分より先に逝く者の死は見ることができる。ベイズが去った後、ある日ついにベイズの死を占わずにはいられなかった彼は、密かに、だがこの上なく幸福な笑みを浮かべて杖を置いた。なにも見えなかったのだ。

 

【隙】  
チアルートが隙を見せる瞬間を、ベイズは心待ちにしている。戦場でも、ベッドでも。

 

【精通】  
初めて精通を経験した夜、チアルートは過去の自分の無邪気さを思い出して耳まで赤くなった。それからもういちど、ベイズとあのことをしたくなった。

 

【狙撃手】  
別の星系で狙撃手として名を揚げていたころのベイズはいつも、撃ち殺したいのはコイツじゃねえと思いながら引き金を引いていた。やはり殺して自分も死のうと戻ってきた故郷の星で、相手の顔を見るなり気がつくと別の銃を撃ち込んでいた。甘い銃。相手は両脚を広げてそれを受けた。ベイズの負けだった。

 

【体臭】  
ベイズは風呂嫌いなのだと皆が思っているが、実はパートナーが命じて入らせていないことは秘密中の秘密である。パートナーはベイズの体臭に偏執的な愛好があり、ベイズが臭えば臭うほど、夜に乱れるのである。

 

【血】  
チアルートの頬に飛び散った血しぶきを素手でぬぐってやりながら、汚い仕事は全部オレが引受けてやるからと、口に出さずに誓った日がベイズにはある。

 

【爪】  
ことの最中に背にたてられる爪を、ベイズはこよなく愛している。すべてをフォースに捧げている恋人が自分に与えてくれるものは、この爪痕だけだとすら思う。なので、チアルートが何度もしつこくお願いしてくるまで、手の爪はなかなか切ってやらない。

 

【諦観】  
ベイズの絶望は、自分が相手を想っているほどには相手は自分のことを想っていないということについてであり、チアルートの諦観は、そうではないということを相手にわからせることが出来ないということについてである。

 

【吐精】  
何度制止されても、チアルートはベイズの吐精を口で始末するのをやめない。それは五感のうち残された四つで、ぎりぎりまでベイズを感じるために必要なのだ。聴覚でベイズの声を聴き、触覚でベイズの鬚を感じ、嗅覚でベイズの体臭を嗅ぎ、味覚でベイズの精を味わう。

 

【内出血】  
ベイズに肌を吸われるたびに、大の男がただの内出血になぜそんなこだわるのか、チアルートには本当にわからない。ベイズはベイズで、そんなんだから印でも付けとかないとやってらんねえんだよと思っている。

 

【肉体】  
関係が危機にあるときほど、肉体で会話する機会が増える。昔は朝も夜も見境無かったなと、ベイズは面映ゆく思い出した。そういえば最近は無沙汰だが。ふと口をついて出たその言葉を、耳ざとい彼の男が聴きつけて体を寄せてきた。

 

【盗み】  
チアルートはベイズの言葉の盗み聞きを、ベイズはチアルートの肉体への盗み見を、それぞれ得意としている。罪のない盗みだと、お互いに思っている。

 

【寝言】  
聴覚の鋭すぎるチアルートには、眠れない夜が多い。ベイズの寝言に聞き惚れるのはそんな夜である。昼間もこうだったら可愛いのになあと思いながら、寝言聞いていたさにいつまでも唇が盗めない。

 

【能力】  
もし目が見えていたら、自分の能力は今より上だったのだろうかとチアルートは自分に問うてみた。どうもそうではない気がすると、答えが返った。杖を握りしめると、クリスタルが震えた。見えていたら、ベイズはそばにいただろうかとも問うてみた。答えはなかった。クリスタルの共鳴もまた途絶えた。チアルートは頭を振り、立ち上がった。

 

【発情期】  
ある世界のチアルートは年二回の短い発情期にしかベイズに肌を許さないので、ベイズは愛しい恋人チアルートとの慌ただしい逢瀬を待ちわびながら、普段は親友チアルートと行動をともにしている。

 

【否定】  
付き合っているのかと聞かれ、否定もせずしれっとした顔で「そういえば、最後にしたのはいつだったか」と答えるチアルートから視線を外し、（今朝だろ今朝）と思いながらベイズは明後日の方角を向いて耳の裏を掻いた。

 

【不敗】  
黒がたなびき、紅がひるがえる。杖が飛ぶと敵が散る。それは闘いというよりは舞いだ。戦場の死の舞踏だ。おお、おれの不敗の恋人よ。

 

【平穏】  
平穏な暮らしに憧れたことがないとは言わないが、無理だ。逃げるあいつを捕まえて勝ったと思った瞬間、無抵抗で胸元にするりと入り込まれた。見えない眼で見上げられて吐息を感じたときに、おれは自分の一生分の負けを悟った。死ぬまでこうやって振り回されながら追い続けるんだと。

 

【本意】  
本意ではない言葉を投げて、お互いを傷つけ合った日々のことを、鋭い胸の痛みとともに時折思い起こす。最も相手を傷つける言葉を、チアルートは的確に知っていた。「さあ、わからないな。私はベイズ以外の男しか知らないから」 その言葉はいまなおベイズの胸底にあって、抜けない棘のように時折彼を刺す。チアルートはそのことを十二分に知りつつ、嗜虐的な悦びの、痛みに似た甘さを何度も舌先で味わう。

 

【真顔】  
「私のどこがいいんだ？」と真顔で聞くチアルートに、「黙れ」という言葉しか言い返せない。なおも聞きつのるときには、体で黙らせる。黙れ。黙らないなら叫び声しか上げられないようにしてやる。

 

【見たい】  
昔々、おまえの顔がもう一度見たいと駄々をこねてみたところ、見たいのは顔だけかと返された。「頭のてっぺんから爪先まで全部お前のものなんだから、それ以上わがままを言うな」と諭されて、アレ？わがまま？わがままなのかなこれ？そっかーワガママだ！そうだよそうだよと言いくるめられてしまった、若い日の他愛ない思い出。

 

【無邪気】  
自分の形が他人とどう違うのかを知りたくて、無邪気にもベイズのものを触ってみた時、それがいきなり硬く大きく形を変えたことにチアルートはとても驚いた。不思議な気持ちのまま触り続けていると、それは突然どくんどくんと痙攣し始め、チアルートの手は何故かべとべとになった。ベイズはその後三日間ほど、逃げ回って口を聞いてくれなかった。

 

【目の薬】  
こいつの目の薬はどこにもないのに、こいつはおれの目の薬だな。多少の罪悪感を覚えながら、ベイズはチアルートの着替えを横目で鑑賞する。チアルートがベイズの視線をはっきり感じていて、あまり扇情的にならぬ程度のご褒美をやっているのだということに、ベイズは気付いていない。

 

【盲目】  
チアルートの盲目に心痛みながらも、見えるようになったらおれのところには留まっていないのではないかという、みみっちい不安を押さえつけられない自分が嫌になっているベイズがいる。かほど、恋は盲目である。

 

【約束】  
ベイズの体の下で、チアルートの無駄のない筋肉のついた肢体がびくびくと震えた。「ベイズ、このまま…殺して…くれ…」絶え絶えの哀願が続いた。ベイズは応えた。「殺さん。だが、死ぬときはそばにいてやる」「…いく…死ぬ…」 顎を仰け反らせて、チアルートは気を失った。ベイズは満足げに腕の中の恋人を抱きしめた。いつかその約束を本当に果たすことになるとも知らずに。

 

【指】  
実はベイズの指は本人の印象に比べて随分と細くて長い。優雅とも言っていい手と指だ。その指で、ベイズはチアルートの中をかき混ぜる。一本、二本と増やす。ブラスターのトリガーに掛けるこの指が見えなくてよかったなと、チアルートは時々夜に思う。戦場で指を見るたびに気をやってしまいそうだ。

 

【欲】  
「ベイズは欲のない男だな」とチアルートはよく笑う。ベイズにはわかっている。自分にある欲はただひとつ、独占欲だけなのだと。対象は目の前で笑っている。

 

【乱暴】  
若いころに乱暴者で知られていたのは、ベイズではなくチアルートの方である。師匠もほとほと手を焼いており、目付けに娶されたのが気の毒なベイズだったというわけだ。こういった場合、ジェダ語では「娶す」という動詞を使うのが一般的である。

 

【利害】  
一緒にいるのは利害が一致しているからだよなと、言ってみたことがある。私には手引きが必要だし、おまえにはその旺盛な性欲のはけ口が必要だろうと。あんなに殴られたことは後にも先にも初めてだった。逆らわずに殴られてから、ひどく優しく抱かれた。それから泣かれた。

 

【留守】  
危険な仕事に出かける前には、ベイズはいつもチアルートに留守を言いつける。相手が言いつけなど聞いたためしがないのをわかっていて、それでもなお言いつけるのである。

 

【煉獄】  
この男を煉獄に引きずり込んでいるのは他ならぬこの私だ。チアルートはやや悔恨にも似た感情を込めて、ベイズの肌の匂いを嗅ぎ、脚を絡める。この男を手放さないのは、フォースがあらかじめ赦している私の罪なのだと。

 

【狼藉】  
危地ばかり選んで飛び込んでいき、好んで狼藉を受けているような物好きな恋人に、ベイズはこっそり聞いてみた。「オマエひどいことされるの好きなの？ オレのひどいことじゃ物足りないの？」 チアルートはにんまり笑ってうなずいた。

 

【和解】  
寝るのかそれとも殺すのかとチアルートは問うてみた。どちらも同じことだとベイズは答えた。寝ることで、記憶の中に残る過去を殺すのだろうと見当をつけた。ならば寝るがいい。殺せ。過去の私を殺せ。そして今の私を正視するがいい。それが、和解と呼ぶには苦すぎる彼らの和解の始まりだった。

＜おしまい＞


End file.
